


Smile for me babe

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Series: Keek, interview and song inspired one shot [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying Luke, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke his homesick and sad, and Michael makes him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for me babe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... another smut story? Tell me what you think :) This was in my stuff for so long honestly... It was inspired by this keek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3KPOwErKSs

Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings have known each other for a long time now, and you could say that both boys knew the other pretty well. They knew when the other was happy, or when he was sad, when he needed a cuddle or when he needed to be alone.

Since a couple of days now, Michael noticed how his blond boyfriend secluded himself a bit more from the others. Michael thought about letting the young boy come and talk to him, like they usually do, but it didn’t seem like Luke wanted to go and talk to Michael anytime soon. So he decided to take the matter in his hands and he decided to talk to him that night.

Luke and Michael were sharing a hotel room, like always. Right after a long day of interviews, the blue eyed boy went directly to the room, not bothering to answer his friends and boyfriend’s questions. Seeing that, Michael said his good night to his friends and followed Luke in the room. Once in the room, the first thing he heard was some soft sniffling, and then he saw the youngest of the band curled up in a ball on the bed, tears making their way on his beautiful face.

“Lukey…” Michael sighed, getting closer to the bed.

“Babe, look at me.” Michael whispered, placing a thumb on Luke’s cheek to erase the tears that were falling fast on his angel’s face.

“What’s making you upset baby?” Michael asked once Luke looked up, his baby blue eyes full of tears.

“It… It’s nothing… Don’t w-worry” Luke said, trying to choke back the sobs that were threatening to come out.

“Angel… Of course I will worry. You are my boyfriend, and I love you, and you are crying. And I’ve saw how sad you have been for the past few days. Please tell me.” Michael said, leaning down to kiss Luke’s temple. “It’s just…. I love touring and all… But sometime I… I wish I could go back in time… And just be normal… Like before.” Luke said, laying on his back and covering his face with his arm, letting the sobs coming out of his mouth.

“Oh Lukey… Shhh, you’re alright baby.” Michael said, laying on Luke, kissing him softly  
.  
“I just feel like… I’ve missed so much… I grew up too fast. I miss my mum so much Mikey, it hurts. Sometime I feel like giving up and go back home. But at the same time, it’s my dream, our dream, and I don’t want it to end. It’s so weird, I’m so weird. I don’t know what to do Michael.” Luke said, still crying and sobbing.

“Lukey, look at me. You miss your mum, and we all do. And you said it yourself, it’s your dream. You know that if you came back home, you mum would probably send you back here. Don’t forget that you aren’t alone baby, we are all in this together, and who said you had to grow up? You can be the same person you were back home, before all of this. No one asked you to be an adult yet, so you don’t have to be one. Just be yourself baby.” Michael said, pecking Luke lips a few times.

Michael traced Luke’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, to which Luke responded by parting his lips a bit. Their tongue fighted a bit, before Luke let Michael win dominance, and the older of the two took control, sliding his hand up and down the blond ribs under his shirt. After a while of kissing, both boys broke it off, needing to take a breath. Michael eyes locked with Luke’s innocent ones, silently asking if he wanted to continue. When Luke nodded slightly, Michael kissed his nose and leaned down a bit to whisper something in Luke’s ear.

“I love you baby. And I am going to prove it to you. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I love you too Michael.” Luke replied, breathless.

Michael started tugging at the hem of Luke’s shirt, removing it once Luke got himself up a bit. He then proceeded in removing his own shirt, and then trailed kisses down Luke’s chest, playing with his nipples a bit, making the younger moan. Michael went back to Luke’s face and kissed him a bit harder than before, but making sure not to make Luke uncomfortable. After a while, the older boy started grinding on his boyfriend, making them both moan in pleasure. When Luke started move his hips to meet Michael’s, the green-haired boy started tugging the blond pants and boxers down. When the blond boy was finally naked, Michael took his own clothes off. Both boys were hard, and lust filled their eyes. Michael hovered above Luke, kissing him softly, moving his hips so they could meet Luke’s, making both of them moan in pleasure. The galaxy haired boy started to make his way down Luke’s chest, kissing every inch of skin that was there, biting softly at the nipples, earning a few more moan from his younger boyfriend. When Michael got to Luke’s dick, he kissed the tip and then started to lick it, finally taking it all in his mouth. Luke’s moan became louder at that, not caring if someone else could hear him. 

“Ugh! Mi-Mikey! More” Luke moaned.

Michael got off Luke’s cock with a “pop” and then started kissing his way back to the younger’s lips. “Tell me what you want baby.” Michael said in Luke’s ear, and the younger boy moaned. “Please fuck me Mikey! Please…” Luke said breathlessly. Michael got to work, and lubed his fingers, placing them in front of Luke’s hole. “You ready baby?” Michael asked. When Luke nodded, Michael slid one finger, Luke moaning at the feeling. Michael started to stretch Luke, moving his finger before adding one, then another, and moving them. After a while, he removed his fingers and put a condom on his cock, adding lube before guiding it to Luke’s entrance. He looked at the boy in front of him and started to push inside, slowly. When he bottomed out, he waited for a few minutes, until Luke told him to move. The older boy took his boyfriend’s hands in his, and started to move inside of him. He started going slow, not wanting to hurt Luke, but also because he wanted to make love to him. Luke didn’t seem to mind the slow pace, moaning softly at every thrusts. “Mikey! Please touch me please!” Luke moaned, his hard dick leaking pre come on his stomach. 

Michael didn’t need to be asked twice, and took Luke’s cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon, he could feel Luke’s dick twitch in his hand, and the two boys came at the same time, moaning each of their name.

Michael softly pulled out, kissing Luke’s hand when the boy hissed. Michael went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet clothe, cleaning them both before laying down next to Luke and kissing him.

“Whenever you feel sad, I want you to come to me, okay?” Michael whispered, kissing Luke.

“Okay Mikey. Thank you.” Luke said, before falling asleep, a smile on his face, Michael falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo? Please comment, I like to write smut but I want to make sure it's good...


End file.
